Dreaming of You
by starsofthesky
Summary: A fluffy little one shot of our favorite Harry Potter characters, Lily Evans and James Potter! Hehe yeah my very first fanfic ever LJ…so please read and review! Hehe thanks and I love u if u do! Inspired by the sweet song “Dreaming of You” by Selena


**Dreaming of You**

Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans, 7th year, where they finally realize some fuzzy feelings inside! 3 one shot, 2 points of view

A/N: Hey guys! Omg ok so this is my first fanfic EVERRRRRRR EVER EVER EVER! Sorry P just kinda nervous…dunno if my writings any good…and its not a long fancy plot either…lol as the summary says  
soo I hope its not too bad and please review! ) I would love u so much if u did! Hehe  
and I welcome constructive criticism and anything that would help! Thanks bunches and I hope its ok! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok, well nothing at all belongs to me—not the characters (those belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling!) Wheee

"Hey Lily, have you finished the list of snacks?" James looked up from where he was working diligently on posters advertising the Winter Ball.

Across the table from James, Lily replied, "Almost…there! I'm done!" Lily grinned brilliantly at her Head partner. James could not help smiling back, not only because they were one step closer to completing everything for the upcoming Winter Ball, but also because he had just been flashed the most beautiful smile in the world. _I wonder if she knows how pretty she is_, thought James.

"You know, your posters are looking really good," Lily said.

"Well, you designed them," responded James. Lily beamed again, but her grin was soon broken by a yawn of exhaustion. James checked the clock in the library, startled to see that it was almost 11 P.M. _Wow! _He couldn't believe that it was so late already.

"Lily, it's pretty late. We should probably go up to bed. We can work on it tomorrow." James finished the poster he was working on and began to put away his things.

"But there's so much to do! And I'm not that—" Lily yawned again. "Tired," she finished lamely.

James just chuckled. "Come on. I'll help you clean up." He shuffled the scattered papers with Lily's neat cursive writing into a pile.

"Thanks." Lily picked up the rest of her stuff, and they headed up together to the Gryffindor tower, discussing what was left to do for the Winter Ball.

The common room was nearly empty, as it was so late. Approaching their separate staircases, James said, "Good night, Lily."

"Night, James," yawned Lily as she started up to her room.

James made his way to the 7th year dormitory, where he entered as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the others. James wasn't really tired, so as he lay in bed, he began to think about none other than the one and only Lily Evans.

He thought about the jolting surprise that had come with the appointment of the two of them as Head Boy and Girl. Neither had been extremely eager to work with the other at first, but finally James and Lily had both put aside their very interesting past to work together for the good of Hogwarts, at the instruction of Headmaster Dumbledore.

James was certainly very happy that they were working together so well and the Winter Ball was coming along excellently. He was also extremely glad that they never fought as they had for the past six years, yelling and screaming insults at each other. James smiled as he thought of how he had so far not received the name of "a bigheaded, arrogant, bullying, pratty git and jerk" from Lily.

And yet, James could not help thinking, at times, that Lily had not changed her viewpoint of him at all. She could be just acting nice so that Hogwarts wouldn't crumble down. He sighed. James wished so much that it wasn't an act, that Lily had really realized that he wasn't such "an insufferable prick", as she had loved to call him for the past few years. He wondered if she would ever let down her sky-high defenses against him and just look past

James certainly hadn't changed how he thought of Lily Evans. His heart still raced every time he saw her, and his stomach flopped around when she flashed one of her brilliant grins at him. Yes, he still loved her, as he had since first year. Even more so now, James mused.

James turned over in his bed, and suddenly, through the windowpane, he sighted a shooting star flashing through the sky. _I wish…I wish that Lily didn't think I was such a jerk. Maybe I'm being arrogant, but I'm pretty sure I'm much more than that. I wish she could see the better side of me. I wish…I wish that Lily Evans liked me. _James knew that it was probably a hopeless wish, but something inside, a tiny voice somewhere, encouraged him.

James hugged his throw pillow, wishing that he could hold Lily that close. But no, all he had (and might ever have) were dreams of her. _One day,_ James resolved, _one day I'm going to tell her how much I love her, and hopefully, since I haven't asked her out once this year, she'll finally believe me._

With that comforting thought, James smiled slightly, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain fiery redhead.

"Good night, Lily."

"Night, James," yawned Lily. Once she reached her dormitory, Lily took care to not make a sound, so that she wouldn't disturb her friends.

She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, and although she felt very tired, sleep refused to come. Instead, her thoughts drifted to her former object of animosity, which would be none other than the messy-haired James Potter, her partner in Heads.

Why? Maybe it was because she had been doing a lot of that lately. And why would that be? Perhaps it was because Lily had noticed that this year had been extremely different from all her other years at Hogwarts, in terms of her relationship with James. The past six years between the two of them had been filled with him asking her out, her flatly refusing him every single time, and then her not being able to stand him at all, which resulted in fights between the two where she screamed her head off every single time, then stomped off, infuriated at his immaturity and humongous ego.

But this year, when Lily had returned to the scarlet Hogwarts Express, ready to enjoy her last year as Head Girl, she had almost fainted at the overwhelming shock that James Potter was indeed Head Boy.

A thousand thoughts had run through her head. POTTER! Of all people, POTTER! But he was so irresponsible! So full of himself! So egotistical! So…everything non-Head-Boyish! And, to add on top of that, she was certain that he was going to ask her out every chance he got.

Boy, was she in for yet another surprise. After going to some Head meetings and gradually spending more and more time with him due to Head duties and classes, and getting to know him better, she had found him to be…tolerable. More than that. Not at all like she expected. He was so _changed_. It was unbelievable. He was not idiotic, or pratty, or a git with the biggest ego on Earth. On the contrary, he was actually very witty and smart, his mind bursting with creative ideas. Lily had come to realize that he could always make her laugh, and brighten her day. _Always._

And one day, as she was trying to go to bed, just as she was tonight, she had been whammed with a revelation. _She fancied him._ She, Lily Evans, who had yelled to all the world for the past six years that she hated James Potter and everything about him, actually fancied him. She enjoyed being in his company and went out of her way to spend more time with him. He was amazing.

But that shocking revelation, which, surprisingly, Lily had not found too hard to accept, had been coupled with another thought. One that deeply saddened her. Although Lily fancied James, he no longer fancied her. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. He had not asked her out once this year, nor had he dropped any hints about his affection for her from the past six years. Zip. Zilch. It seemed like just a platonic friendship to him.

Lily sighed softly. But who was she to complain, since she had been the one rejecting him all these years? Who would have known? Who would have ever guessed that she loved James? Because after much thought had been given to the subject, Lily had decided that she indeed loved James. But would he ever know?

Lily turned over in her bed, and suddenly, through the window, she saw a shooting star flashing through the sky. _Ooh, a shooting star! Hmm…I wish…I wish that James still liked me. Even if it was just a tiny bit._

_One day,_ Lily resolved, _one day I'm going to tell him how much I love him, and hopefully, he will feel the same way._

With that comforting thought, Lily smiled slightly, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain mischievous Quidditch player.

"Aughh!" Lily groaned. "I'm so bad with numbers and figures! This is so bad! I'm never going to finish this! Why won't this stupid thing work!" Lily buried her face in her hands, continuing to rant, but incoherently now.

"Lily!" James's head shot up in alarm. He got up and walked over to where she sat across from him. "Lily, calm down. It's OK. Everything's going to be OK. Please don't freak out." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "I can help you, you know."

"No—It's not—I just—Gah!" Lily raised her head to look at James. "Sorry."

She was extremely glad that they were working in their private Heads' Rooms, just the two of them, instead of the rowdy common room, where everyone would be able to see how disgruntled she was. Lily was extremely grateful for James's company, too. With him, everything felt better.

"No, Lily. It's perfectly okay. Don't worry," James reassured her.

"I just—I just want to drop all this, forget about it, and go outside and walk around the lake," Lily sighed wistfully.

James was silent for a second, then said, "Well, let's go."

Lily just stared at him.

"What?" James asked. "You think I'm enjoying this work?"

"No, it's just that…never mind. Good idea. Let's go." Lily got up and headed to the door.

James looked as if he was about to ask her something, but decided against it and followed Lily.

Once they were outside on the grass, Lily began to run around, squealing with glee and taking in all the fresh air she could get. Then she settled down and waited for James, and they strolled down to the lake.

It was about sunset time, and the glow on the lake was breathtaking. Lily and James walked in silence for a while, and then,

"James?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"I know this is really random and kind of nosy, but…do you like anyone right now?" Lily rushed out the last part in one breath. She glanced sideways to see his reaction. _Here goes nothing!_ She thought.

James drew a deep breath. _Should I tell her? _James had a brief internal battle. _Yeah, she deserves to know. But I thought she already knew! Maybe because I haven't asked her out this year…Who knows? Oh well, here goes!_ "Yeah," James answered, trying to be casual. He avoided her gaze.

"Um…can I know who it is?" Lily pressed. Her ears yearned for one word.

James stopped and turned to Lily. With another deep breath, he admitted, "You."

A tiny gasp escaped from Lily. "Really?" She whispered. A smile spread across her face, but James, looking down, didn't catch it.

"Yeah." James looked uncomfortable. "I thought you knew." After a brief silence, he ventured, "Do you like anyone?"

Lily giggled softly.

"What?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily breathed.

"Who?" James wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Y—you." Lily blushed.

James finally looked up and met her eyes, her brilliant green eyes. "Really?"

Lily nodded. "Really."

She wasn't sure if she had anything else to say, but it didn't matter. Because at that moment, James leaned forward, gently wrapped his arms around Lily, and kissed her very softly on the lips.

And all Lily could think about was how good it felt to be in James's arms.

And all James could think about was how good it felt to finally be able to hold Lily in his arms.

The End

A/N: Awww! How sweet! Hehe well I hope you liked it! Please review I'd love anything! Thanks for reading and I don't know if that was good or bad…My first fanfic ever, so…yeah. I don't know. But any constructive criticism or things of the sort would be massively appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
